The present invention relates generally to ink jet devices, and more particularly to ink jet devices with an ink deaeration function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,082 describes the deaeration of ink in an ink jet system in which ink flows from a reservoir upwardly past membranes having a reduced pressure on a side opposite the ink. The reduced pressure deaerates the ink which then exits an orifice. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,082 is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
European Patent Application No. 0 709 212 describes a pen-based degassing scheme for ink jet pens which has a heater element to remove gases in a standpipe region of an ink jet cartridge.